


The Bliss Of Those First Couple Of Months

by ThereAreOnlySecrets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreOnlySecrets/pseuds/ThereAreOnlySecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to go back to when everything was simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bliss Of Those First Couple Of Months

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously short and was also the very first fanfiction I wrote. And I'm popping my ao3 cherry here!

Harry doesn’t mind.

 

Harry doesn’t mind the bruises. The pain. The fear.

He doesn’t mind, because afterwards, Louis will scoop him up in his arms and he will take a warm, wet cloth and clean him up.   
He will hum silently while he washes the blood away. He will kiss the stained tears on Harry’s cheeks and he will tuck him under the duvet on their bed.

Louis will look at him closely and he won’t scream or justify himself, he will simply whisper how much he loves him, how his entire life is Harry, how he’s sorry and will never do it again. He will climb up in the bed next to him and when Harry starts to cry, he will hold him closely and promise that everything will be okay.  
Because they’re in this together.

The next morning Louis will wake him up with a tentative touch and as he does his tie he will ask if Harry would like to stay at home today. And Harry will look up at him, look into his blue eyes, into the face he loves so, so much and Louis will smile and cup his face and kiss him softly, lovingly. 

He will whisper into Harry’s mouth that he should call in sick, treat himself a day off. He’s never sick anyway, he can afford it.

Harry will consider telling Louis that no, he’s never sick, but because of him, he still has his fair share of days off.  
But he won’t, he will simply nod and turn back to sleep. And the last words he hears from Louis’ mouth will be “I love you”.

 

 

***

 

The next weeks Louis will be guilt ridden. He will make an effort.

He’ll clean the house and once or twice he’ll cook Harry dinner. He will rent a movie and they’ll laugh at it, sitting together on their couch, eating sweets tangled together, limbs everywhere.

They’ll remember their first years and they’ll relive them.

They’ll make love. Louis won’t be rough or violent, but do his best to please Harry. And Harry will do the same. They will go on dates and hold hands and Louis will kiss the finger marked shapes on Harry’s neck in the evening. He’ll lick the bruises on his abdomen and back away and he’ll wash his hair as they sit in the bath tub together, joking about Harry’s curls, telling each other about their day.

This is what Harry reminds himself, as Louis’ fist buries itself in his body, as his mouth spits words like how he’s fucking incapable of anything, how he _deserves_ this. Harry thinks about the few months of bliss he will have. How he will cherish them as he did those first months, when they first got together and knew nothing about each other’s flaws.

As the pain is too unbearable and he pleads Louis to stop, too hurt to try and make him, he wonders what movies they might see, what places they’ll visit, what food they will try. But as he hears the screams and feels a foot kick repeatedly into his stomach, mercilessly, he briefly wonders if he’ll even get to experience the next month. Maybe this will be a failure he has to endure in hospital again. Maybe this will all be for nothing.

But Harry doesn’t mind.

Yes, sometimes he wishes Louis would give him somewhat a warning. That he will give him some signals before it’s too late. And often he does and Harry manages to prevent it.

Sometimes he isn’t as lucky.

But as said, Harry didn’t particularly mind, because when Louis has got it out of his system he will kiss Harry and apologise and promise it will never happen again. And Harry will nod, because he knows Louis believes it himself and he doesn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.

And Harry will look forward rather than back, because he knows that for a couple of months he will have his boyfriend back. And they will be happy.

And what are a few hours of pain and a few weeks of healing when he's got months of _Lou_ as a result out of it.

 

 

 ***

Suddenly Harry is aware of how the rain of punches has ended, how heavy panting is the only thing audible in the room. That and his own wheezy breath.

_Yes_ , he thought faintly. He had made it. Now he had a few months of peace and pleasure before he once again had to consider if this was really worth it. If a lifetime with Louis was worth a lifetime of this, a lifetime of him giving and Louis taking.

But he had survived this time. They had survived.

 

Harry doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, good or bad, is highly appreciated! It would make me very happy and quite relieved!


End file.
